


Melting Core

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: Regis is in for a treat when Nyx sees a sticky mess left on his hand.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 13





	Melting Core

Choking on his own spit, he watched, wide eyed, as one Nyx Ulric held his wrist in a tight grasp, and _licked_ along his fingers. A tongue flattened as he licked a stripe across his palm, the tip of his tongue catching a dollop of the mess before he curled it, pulling it back into his mouth to swallow with a pleased groan.

Regis felt the stir of arousal low in his belly as Nyx opened his mouth and engulfed two of Regis' digits, moaning happily as he licked and slurped the sticky mess from his fingers. Nyx bobbed his head, tongue sliding between the digits held in his mouth. He smirked when he head Regis growl, and dragged his teeth along the fingers, catching on knuckles and the calluses that told of years of training, trying to get the King to make that noise again. Regis shifted in his seat as his pants began to feel too tight, his cock giving a twitch at the feel of tongue and teeth and wet heat.

Nyx pulled off the fingers with a filthy sounding pop, a string a saliva connecting his stuck out and curled tongue to the fingers, before he broke it by flicking his tongue along the upper corner of his lips. Savoring the taste.

As the younger man pulled away and rocked on his heels as if to stand, Regis lashed out with a hand, grabbing a fist full of hair, causing Nyx to whimper at the sudden pain. Looking into Nyx's eyes, he took great satisfaction from the sight of Nyx's pupils blooming wide and eating away at the blue of his eyes, his lips red and still damp with spit. His eyes searched Nyx's face, as though he were looking for a cue. He gave a tug on the hair in his fist, bringing the other's lips to his, and dominated Nyx's mouth, nipping and biting at his lower lip, and when Nyx opened his mouth, his mouth was filled with another's tongue, stroking and sliding against his own.

Nyx's hands scratched and tugged at Regis' thighs, his head becoming fuzzy as he was kissed and kissed and _kissed_ , finally Regis pulled away, breathing heavy through his nose as Nyx himself panted for breath. "If you liked that treat so well, I have another, if you'd like it."

Nyx grinned, "The ice cream was nice, _Majesty_. I'm sure the other will be even _better_."


End file.
